


Take the "A" Train

by juniperhoot



Series: The Long Balls Trilogy-verse [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frank discussion of sex, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Safer Sex, Sex Toys, Steve and Natasha Friendship, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperhoot/pseuds/juniperhoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff takes Steve Rogers shopping for his first sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the "A" Train

**Author's Note:**

> This directly follows the previous story, "My Blue Heaven." There's another installment coming this week that, paired with this story, leads up to the events at the end of "Stony is A Many Splendored Thing." Thanks so much for reading so far!

Though there had been a few moments that had given Steve pause for concern (not the least of which were Natasha’s many loud, vulgarity-laden outbursts), he was relieved to find that the “tasteful, discreet” store she’d chosen was, in fact, tasteful and discreet. Or as tasteful and discreet as it could be with walls lined with bondage gear, vibrators, technicolor dildos, and butt plugs. 

“Great selection, huh?” She grinned as she gestured toward an astonishing array of harnesses and whips. “They only carry good stuff here. There are some things worth spending money on, my friend, and sex toys are a worthwhile investment.”

Still wearing his sunglasses, Steve nodded, uncertain what to say in response to that. He turned to head toward the “anal play” section of the store, and walked right into another customer, causing him to drop his merchandise. Steve immediately stooped to pick up the fallen items, handing up a leather flogger and large, sparkly dildo as he uttered a hasty apology.

“Oh, I am so sorry, I didn’t see you th-- Clint?” Steve stood up suddenly, startled to see fellow Avenger Clint Barton standing there looking sheepish, carrying an armful of sex toys. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Clint looked past Steve at Natasha. “So you guys are here… together?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’m helping Steve with a little project.”

There was a moment of nonverbal what-the-fuckery between the two super spies, then Clint gave a curt nod. He looked up at Cap. “So. You and Tony, huh?”

Steve tore off his sunglasses and looked over at Natasha. “How did you guys…?”

She shrugged. “A lotta history, Rogers. Now come on.” Placing a hand on his elbow, she steered him toward a display. “Here, look at these for a minute. I just need to take care of something.”

Steve watched as Natasha grabbed a strap-on harness off the wall. She carried it over to Clint, whose eyes twinkled as he grinned and nodded, adding it to his collection. They exchanged a few words, and she patted Clint’s ass before returning to Steve’s side to help him make up his mind. 

“So, here’s the deal. They make several different sizes, which would be ideal to help you work up to what you need…” She gestured toward a small plug. “That thing would be step one. And you’d ease up to… whatever you think you need to be ready for Tony.” She smirked.

Steve cleared his throat and nodded. After spending a few moments surveying his options, he held up his hand, forming an open ring with his thumb and forefinger. He closed his eyes, focusing on accessing his muscle memory, then adjusted his hand slightly. He peered at the aperture created by his fingers, then nodded and began checking the girth of the plugs against his grip.

“Such a scientific approach, Rogers. Your boyfriend would be so proud.” 

Ignoring her comment, he continued his methodical examination of the merchandise. Settling on two silicone plugs of different sizes, he glanced over at Natasha. “I should probably get some, um, lube to go with these, right?” 

Natasha nodded. “Yeah, that’s a necessity. You do not want to try sticking one of those up your ass without lube.” She lead the way to a display with an astonishing array of lubricants, picking up one tube and presenting it to him with a flourish. “This is the kind you want. Do not get the silicone lube for use with those things, or you will end up with a melted butt plug in your ass.”

Steve accepted her suggestion and added it to his basket. Natasha asked if there was anything else on his shopping list, and he shook his head. “I think this is good for now.”

She gave a curt nod, then stepped toward the cash register, with Steve in tow. She pointed at the condoms and said quietly, “You probably ought to get some of those, too. If you guys are having a lot of sex, you’ll go through them pretty quickly. And no matter how wonderful he may be, the fact is, Tony’s slept around a lot. A LOT. Until you have at least one or two lab reports indicating he’s clean, and you’re absolutely sure he’s not still fucking around with other people, you need to insist on using protection. Okay?”

Without a word, Steve grabbed a couple of boxes of condoms and added them to his basket, then handed it all over to be rung up. 

As he got out of her car at his apartment, he thanked Natasha for her help. She patted him on the back. “Let me know if you need anything else. I’m happy for you, Steve. And hey… do me a favor… remind Tony I’m a trained assassin, will ya?” With a wink and a wicked smile, she drove off.


End file.
